


Debriefing

by Firecadet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fanon, Humor, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: After the Tower Bridge Attack, Nick Fury is contacted by one of his top agents.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Michelle Jones's Father, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Director Fury, you have an incoming call, authentication code Mike Delta Tango November Three Niner Charlie Four.” Fury heard Maria Hill say, as he read the AAR from the Quentin Beck incident.

“Transfer it to my headset.” He responded, closing the file on his tablet. The information from this agent would be invaluable for finalising his report. “Fury, go ahead.” He said, after hearing the tone on his headset that meant he was now speaking to an agent. This particular agent was at least as classified, probably even more classified, as SHIELD-616-Actual had been.

“Agent Three Niner Charlie Four, checking in, Fury.” The familiar insolence of the voice brought the very slightest twitch of a smile to his face.

“Three Niner Charlie Four, go ahead.”

“Who the hell did you have supervising Talos and Soren?”

“Dimitri.” Fury replied with a sigh.

“DIMITRI!” It was less of a surprised shout, and more of a furious yell. “YOU LET DIMITRI HANDLE THEM? AFTER PYONYANG?”

“I should have asked The Cavalry, or possibly Quake.” Fury admitted with a sigh. None of his other agents would dare to shout at him like this. 

“You think?” Charlie Four demanded. “You think Parker wouldn’t have lost focus every time Quake called him up, once they’d met in person? And the Cavalry? She’d have tried to kill him within minutes. But at least they wouldn’t have completely and utterly missed the fact that Blake was a complete imposter using drones and holograms to fake being a superhero before Parker figured it out and tipped them off.”

“I admit, I may have overestimated them.”

“Overestimated them!” Charlie Four’s voice rose again. “I had to protect Happy Hogan by attacking a heavily armed Stark-tech killer drone with a mace from the Royal Armouries.”

“I get it. I fucked up, you had to save the day.”

“No, you completely and utterly screwed the damn pooch, Fury.” Charlie Four retorted.

“Michelle…”

“I had to clean up the entire mess. The only upside is that Parker has at least developed new aspects to his power.”

“Oh, so he’s still Parker, is he?”

There was a silence from the other end of the line.

“MJ…”

“I know he’s technically my asset, Fury.” The voice on the other end of the line growled. “But this way, he’s not going to be trying to keep things from anyone, especially me, that we need to know. Not that he was good at that anyway, but I’m sure he’ll be eager to show me any new tricks he comes up with from now on.”

“Michelle…”

“Oh, stow it, Fury. You think I didn’t notice the guy from Ops you tried to set me up with at Homecoming? And what about the fact you sent me into Midtown without even telling me about him in the first place? You sent me in there because of Toomes and his scheme, looking for an in through his daughter so you could get intel on his operation. You didn’t even think, that, before sending someone in undercover, you should tell them that one of their classmates is moonlighting as a damn hero!”

“Michelle, I knew about Parker, but Stark was running him, through Hogan. I expected that Hogan would keep him out of trouble, and that Stark would be able to handle any SNAFUs that Parker got himself into and keep him out of the press.”

“I needed to know. If only so I could keep an eye on him.”

“Keep an eye on him, my arse.”

“You left me entirely in the dark about him. I had to figure it out myself. Given some of the tech Stark had given him access to, that could have gotten me, and the entire class, killed.”

“I don’t know why Stark gave him access to E.D.I.T.H. either, especially without the instruction manual. But I guess that he wasn’t expecting…”

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone was expecting what happened. But it doesn’t change the fact he called in a damn drone strike, by accident.”

Fury dropped his head. “Michelle, I know I’ve made mistakes with Parker. I shouldn’t have been off planet. I certainly shouldn’t have gone off-planet without telling you.”

“Well, Fury, at least you’ve got me here to clean up your messes.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let being righter than your old man go to your head.”

“When haven’t I been?”

Fury sighed. “Don’t let Parker in on this. Not yet. And not unless you need to. Or unless he’s going to be in even more danger if he doesn’t know.”

“It’s not like he’s exactly not in danger as it is. Our man inside Rikers says Toomes isn’t going to talk, but if they leant on him right, he’d sacrifice Parker for his family.”

“Parker could handle it, if he had to.”

“He could handle someone coming at him unexpectedly, but there would almost certainly be bystanders. And he can be a bit… messy… at times. Look at what happened to Delmar’s, never mind the Staten Island ferry.”

“I understand where you’re coming from.”

“If people figure out his civilian identity, he needs to know. It’s that simple. If only for the safety of innocent bystanders.”

“I’ll tell you if anyone does.”

“You’d better. Three Niner Charlie Four, signing off, Fury.”

Fury sighed as she ended the call. At least she’d sent him her field report during the yelling. That would enable him to finish his report.

Sooner or later, he'd be making a trip to New York, anyway. It wouldn't be a bad idea to drop in on his daughter, just to make sure she was doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Reddit theory that MJ was Fury's daughter. So I decided to write something along those lines, although with some slightly additional features.


	2. Chapter 2

Queens, New York, Two Weeks after the Battle of Tower Bridge

The grey skies overhead were generally reflected in her fellow passengers on the Metro, as MJ headed back from a day at Midtown. The usual standoffishness and frustration filled the entire car with a miasma of sullen drudgery. MJ had simply tucked herself into a corner of the car, with her headphones in, and counted down the stops in her head. Keeping herself tucked in, she slipped off at her stop, hands in pockets, head down, to blend into the flow of people.

Most people, she suspected, wouldn’t have noticed the man detach himself from a doorway, a few yards behind her and, initially, across the road. Two stop-lights later, he crossed over, staying about twenty yards behind her, close enough to be able to see her take turnings, but not close enough to be threatening or noticeable.

She had noticed him.

Her hand dipped inside her jacket briefly, tapping the butt of her I.C.E.R., as she readied to fight, lengthening her stride, and loosening her shoulders. It came out with her keys, and she paused, as if fumbling with the lock. The reflection in the glass door allowed her to watch what was happening behind her.

As the man came up the steps, she rose onto the balls of her feet, and then turned, foot already lashing out at the revolver in the man’s hand. It connected cleanly under the butt, sending the gun upwards and outwards, as she spun in towards him. Grabbing his collar and arm, almost pulling him over her shoulder, she threw him over her shoulder, face first into the wall next to the door. Retaining her grip on his arm, during his brief flight, she twisted it up behind him, before pressing down on his hand, pinning him to the ground. The revolver tumbled towards the ground, before suddenly being propelled against the wall, by a mass of what looked like webbing.

There was a sense of motion behind her before a familiar costumed figure dropped out of the sky. “Hasn’t anyone told you that girls around her fight back?”

“Hello to you too.” MJ replied. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks.” Peter replied. “That was really cool. Really really cool. I didn’t know you could do stuff like that.”

“I do MMA twice a week.” MJ lied smoothly. “Not seriously, you know, but it helps you feel secure, somewhere like the Big Apple.”

“I suppose it does.” As he was talking, Peter was lifting the thug into the air, by one ankle, before literally throwing him into the air, and webbing him to a lamp-post mid-flight.

“You’ve been practicing.”

“It’s not like there aren’t plenty of…” he paused. “I didn’t know you had a gun.”

“I don’t.” MJ objected. “It’s a stun gun, dumbass. I live in a rough area.”

Peter paused.

“Shall we talk inside?”

“Sure.”

She pulled him into a brief kiss, before opening the door, and heading inside.

The two flights of stairs up to her apartment didn’t slow her down, never mind Peter. When she got to the door, though, she paused. Something prickled at her primal senses, the ones that you should never ignore.

There was someone inside.

Peter had easily accepted her explanation of being emancipated. She could have worked with another agent, but Fury didn’t trust anyone that much. Not even himself.

She brushed right hand against the door, pressing two fingers from her left hand against Peter’s mouth. The door didn’t give.

“Spidey, make yourself useful. Go and check through the windows.”

“Better idea.” She could sense the goofy grin. “Karen, X-ray vison.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” MJ squealed, as he made a point of not looking at her, before scanning over the walls.

“One person.” He said, after a moment. “Oh, and Karen activated a filter.”

“Shut up, you dumbass.”

Sliding the key into the lock, she silently pushed the door open, letting Peter take the lead. If your boyfriend happens to be a superhero who’s fought several Avengers-Level threats, why shouldn’t you? He bounced into the room, before there was a squelching noise.

Glancing through the door, she saw him stuck to the ceiling, using what looked like riot foam. “Don’t wreck the ceiling!” she shouted, as he began to try and pull himself free.

Then she dropped her hand inside her jacket, hauled out her I.C.E.R., and spun through the door, staying low and to one side. Her sight picture settled straight onto a figure sitting in her chair.

“Fury, what the hell are you doing here!”


End file.
